deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi vs Reptile
Yoshi vs Reptile is another death battle by Uk Kook. description It's cute vs ugly as these two odd green reptiles with larger than life tongues battle it out. intro Whiz: Mario and Mortal Kombat have a large array of characters that many people enjoy like Mario and Liu Kang. Boomstick: But some are just odd but never the less still popular. Whiz: Like Yoshi Mario's loyal green steed. Boomstick: And Reptile Shang Tsung's weakling of a minion. He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick. Whiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death battle? Yoshi Whiz: On the island of Yoshi's Island there exists a species So cute yet Deadly. Boomstick: They are the Yoshis and one of them is named....Yoshi? Whiz: Its hard to explain but moving on This green dino has been there For Mario since the plumber was a baby Helping him save his brother three times from Baby Bowser. Boomstick: And he's no pushover either He literally will destroy you if you give Him the chance. Whiz: His main way of attacking are his eggs. These eggs are formed when Yoshi eats An enemy and since he has eaten so many of them He can fire eggs ready at his disposal without Having to eat an enemy. Boomstick: Jeez that was complicated as hell. Whiz: He can also leap around the battlefield with his trademark Flutter Jump a move that he Eventually taught Luigi when he was older. Boomstick: This move lets Yoshi fly around by rapidly kicking his legs giving him some lift. He can Also rapidly kick his Foe if they are right Under him when he's doing it Ouch. Whiz: And then there's his tongue. His infamous tongue. Boomstick: This big sucker is at least 1 foot long and can Latch on to almost anything. He can use his tongue to eat foes and eject them into eggs. If he eats a fireball he can Shoot the fireball back and not have heartburn. Whiz: And last but not least is his ultimate form the Super Dragon where Yoshi grows two wings is invincible and can spew fireballs that go across the stage but this only lasts for a short time. Boomstick: Despite being one of gaming's cutest characters He's also very intelligent and has done very impressive feats like knocking a Raven so far that he became a comet and has bested Bowser multiple times on his own though Bowser wasn't at full power. Whiz: But he is over dependent on Mario and usually isn't as effective as he is without a group of Yoshis helping him but you shouldn't ever mess with this cute powerhouse. Yoshi: I know! we Should team up! Come on Hop on my back! Reptile Whiz: Though his origin is unknown This green ninja was part of Shao Kahn's evil gang of minions before his death. Boomstick: He is one ugly Mofo who Seems to like brains like a Zombie WTF. Whiz: Yeah Reptile is a Very out of place character But you shouldn't underestimate him for he has moves like the Acid Spit which is capable of burning Flesh. Boomstick: But it's Very slow and you can easily just jump over it. He can also shoot circle like Fireballs called Acid Bubble which knocks his foe in the air and He can use this up to two times wow. Whiz: He can also slide on the ground with Acid Slide just like every other MK ninja. Boomstick: Also to add insult to injury He looks like a Green palette swap of Scorpion Ed Boon why are you so lazy. Whiz: He can become Invisible for a short time and can also Teleport using Acid Escape. Boomstick: Why are All of his moves have Acid in their name? Whiz: But his most dangerous attribute is his large tongue. His tongue can reach far distances and is Usually used for when Reptile does his Fatality. Boomstick: Yes Reptile's tongue is Strong enough to rip off a human head In just mere seconds that's Pretty strong But that's about it In terms of feats for This guy. Whiz: Yeah Reptile is pretty Awful He has Lost every Fight he's been in and Is so Bad that Kotal Kahn decided to execute him in MKX for Losing so many times alongside Baraka. Boomstick: But can he Beat Yoshi let's find out. "Reptile performs his Fatality." Death battle Yoshi was sitting Happily on his island eating fruit when suddenly he sees a Goomba run away screaming. Yoshi: Yoshi wonders what's going on. Yoshi Rushes to the scenario and sees a Giant reptile Ninja terrorizing the Citizens and eating the Koopas and the Goombas one by one Yoshi was shocked. Yoshi: Hey You Get off my Island. Reptile: Hahaha is that a Threat You stupid little dinosaur I'll grind your bones. Fight Reptile fires an Acid fireball at Yoshi who Flutter Jumps out of the way and rapidly kicks Reptile with the Flutter Jump before striking him with his Tail causing Reptile to fall back. Reptile: Grr This might not be so easy I still will kill you. Reptile uses Acid Slide and tries to trip Yoshi but Yoshi dodges easily and starts chucking eggs at Reptile who takes them out with fireballs which surprises Yoshi but he continues chucking more eggs. Reptile then teleports behind Yoshi and uppercuts the dinosaur causing Yoshi to fly in the air Reptile teleports again and uppercuts Yoshi a second time and then teleports once more and jump kicks him into a tree. Reptile: Hah is that all you got. Yoshi: Yoshi has much more than you think. Reptile shoots more acid fireballs at Yoshi who eats them and fires a Giant fireball back at Reptile which Reptile gets burnt by the fire causing some of his reptilian skin to burn off. Reptile: Damn you. Reptile then shoots Acid Bubbles at Yoshi who uses Egg Roll in which he hops into an egg and rolls at Reptile which hits Reptile in the stomach sending Reptile flying back. Yoshi then does another Egg Roll which hits Reptile multiple times before Reptile catches the egg and throws it at a tree causing the egg to crack. Reptile then teleports next to Yoshi and rapidly kicks and punches and bites him before grabbing him by the tail and throws him into a boulder hurting Yoshi's head. Reptile then teleports again but Yoshi was prepared and ground pounded him breaking Reptile's rib cage. Yoshi then ground pounds Reptile a second time but Reptile teleports away and uses an Acid Slide which Yoshi dodges. Yoshi then sticks out his tongue and grabs on to Reptile causing Reptile to get eaten. Yoshi: Ow Yoshi's stomach hurts. Yoshi then ejects Reptile from his butt and throws it at a Warp pipe causing it to crack. Reptile breaks open greatly injured and roars in anger and charges at Yoshi. Yoshi: Time to finish this. Yoshi becomes Super Dragon and fires a Mega sized fireball at Reptile causing Reptile's body to get incinerated. Yoshi then flies into Reptile at full speed causing it to obliterate Reptile's stomach which causes guts to bleed everywhere. Ko All the Yoshis and Koopas cheer as they carry Yoshi away in celebration as Reptile's dead body is tossed off the island. Results Boomstick: Wow That ol' dino's still got it. Whiz: While Reptile had much more experience in combat Was more aggressive and His teleportation could catch Yoshi off guard Yoshi took most of the categories from strength to speed to durability with quite ease. Boomstick: Reptile may be able to rip off a human head in mere seconds But Yoshi managed to knock a Raven so far in the sky That he became a legit comet in the stars That's pretty damn strong if you ask me. Whiz: Yoshi was also much Quicker on his feet as he has Shown to be quicker than Mario many times and Mario is very fast. Yoshi has also taken multiple point blank explosions and Has survived every Mario Party which is literally a death trap while Reptile is so weak to the point of Kotal Kahn literally executing him. Boomstick: Looks like Reptile was Scrambled in this battle. Whiz: The winner is Yoshi. Percentage of Winning Yoshi - 90% Reptile - 10% Category:Uk Kook Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Super Smash Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016